What the Heart Wants
by strangebeautiful
Summary: Sakura goes to the hospital to find the one person she thought she erased from her life. SasuSaku Drabble.


_This was a fic that I started a long time ago and never quiet found out how I was going to finish it.  
Well, I finished it! And It's my first story not using an OC.  
SasuSaku Drabble.  
Enjoy! And remember to review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto's characters used in this fic.

* * *

_"You love me, Sakura?" _

A few years year, I would have blushed and nodded insanely, promising that I always will. That I would do anything for him, fight for him, kill for him; hell I even said that I would walk into evil with him. Because the truth was... that I honestly would. He was my everything and I had already mentally planned out how he would tell me that he loves me and spend the rest of our lives together happily. Because of course, Sasuke _did _love me. I knew I would never get the sweet assurance that he felt the same way, but I _knew. _Uchiha's just weren't that good at expressing their emotions. I understand that. Sasuke-kun didn't have to say that he loved me because I was already so sure.

Well, let's just say the pain was immense when I realized the truth: _Sasuke Uchiha doesn't love me. _I was a young immature girl, who put her heart on the line for someone who didn't even try to retrieve it. I mistook the pain I felt for some twisted form of love that Sasuke was trying to show me. Just like the poor girl I was, I was insanely in love with the black haired boy and I strongly believed that one day he was going to love me back.

So what happened?

I'll tell you what happen. He left.

I had finally got the nerve to tell him how much I love him, how much I need him. Even pleading to let me go with him if he really does have to leave. And he said the closest thing that I would ever get to a confession from him. _Thank you, Sakura._ Then he knocked me out.

So I bet your wondering why am I even considering the thought of seeing him? Well, I'm a medic ninja, and it's my job. Nothing more, nothing less.

I remember like it was yesterday. Hah, well it was.

_**Flashback**_**:**

_"Sakura-chan, he's back!" Ino ran into the room I was operating in and I almost lost my focus on the jutsu. Not knowing what emotions I should have, I annoying shoved her out of the room and resumed to my work. I'll happily say that the ninja was properly healed because of me. Another life saved. Too bad there was one life that I couldn't heal._

_Before I could even question her, the blonde haired kunoichi was dragging me down the hallway to another room. And from then on, everything went in slow motion. Ino opened the door and the first person I saw was Kakashi-sensei, his visible lazy eye staring at the floor, refusing to look at me. My feet couldn't seem to go fast enough and as I turned my head I see Naruto with a pleasurable grin on his face as if he accomplished something. _

_"What is goin-" And that's when I saw him. There lying down in the bed was the boy I had fallen in love with 4 years ago. But, he wasn't a little boy; he was a handsome older man who lay there unconscious. I had dreams about the moment that he would come back and oddly, I felt nothing._

_"Uchiha." I said to myself and stood there at the foot of his bed, just staring at his face._

_"Sakura-chan, I brought him back." Naruto came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off harshly and turned my back to Sasuke._

_"Now why would you do that? He's a traitor." Even I felt the venom that left my lips and I couldn't take how heavy the air was in here. I felt horrible to saying that to Naruto, even after I made him promise me that he __**would**__ bring him back and I quickly apologized with a sympathetic look, hoping that he would understand the kind of pain I was in. Kakashi finally raised his eyes from the floor and placed a comforting hand on my upper back and walked out of the room. I looked back down to the sleeping body of the boy who broke my heard and decided that I should leave the good for good. Right when I was about to turn and leave, I heard rustling in the sheets. Ino gasped from her place at the doorframe and Naruto raised his eyes from me to the bed. Cautiously, I turned back around._

_Sasuke immediately grabbed his head in pain and groaned, probably weak from a possible injury and sat up in the bed. Dark eyes roamed around the room and landed on Naruto for a while before finally settling on me. I had changed a lot over the years. My pink hair had grown to my shoulders and I looked more and more like a woman these days, with a slender build. But that still didn't mean that his stare was welcome._

_When his onyx eyes landed on my green ones, I stared at him with emotionless eyes, not even wanting to give the bastard what he wants, which was a crying lovesick girl to go and glomp him._

_Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly shut him down. "So Sasuke, did you find what you were looking for?" Venom still dripped from my voice and I saw Naruto and _

_Ino slightly twitch from the harshness. The dark haired ninja continued to stare at me and gave me slight smirk._

_"Half of it. Itachi's dead." His tone turned slightly darker and his gaze deepened, followed by a smirk that was especially for me. "I still need to restore my clan." I snarled in disgust and turned away from him._

_"I don't even know who you are anymore. Good day Uchiha." Purposely leaving the formalities as I calmly walked out of the room, not looking back once to see his reaction, but I knew what it was already. __**He's a cold-hearted bastard and that'll never change.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I had gotten an urgent message from the hospital about a shortage on medics and I gladly offered to help. After all, I am Tsunade's most trusted doctor and she has told me many times that I have surpassed her in her teachings. Running, I made my way to the hospital, only to meet Tsunade waiting at the door.

"Ah Shisou-san, you needed me?" I bowed politely and she gave me a worried face. She said nothing as she placed a hand on my shoulder and took a deep breath. I had a feeling where this is going.

"NO! You'll just have to find another doctor. I am NOT watching over him!" Anger boiled and Tsunade gave me a sympathetic look, before firmly grasping my hand in hers.

"I know how hard it must be for you, but Sasuke has a condition that _I _haven't been able to detect..." I cut her off before she could finish.

"I want nothing to do with that bastard. He's a rouge s-class ninja. Why are we even healing him?" I hadn't realized I was pacing the hallways until I bumped into another nurse, apologizing before I turned back to the worried Tsunade.

"He's a good kid, Sakura. He's just... a little lost." Her tone turned serious. "Sasuke is still a part of this village and I refuse to let one of my own die. Now go. No more excuses." Tsunade shoved me in the direction of his room and I had no choice but to oblige. Blondie over here can be very persuasive. I took a deep breath and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, quickly grabbing a notepad from the front desk before I entered the room.

"Sakura." I heard the bastards 'greeting' voice before I could even place my hand on the doorknob and I irritably opened the door to meet his 'welcoming' gaze.

"I didn't come to spend time with you Uchiha." My business tone came into play and I walked around to his bed, checking the room for any signs of genjutsu or escape marks. It was clean.

Now that I actually had the time to notice, the dark haired ninja really had grown up to become a handsome man. His face had turned more defined and masculine, with dazzling dark eyes, covered slightly at the sides by his short bangs. Sasuke still had the same naturally spiky hair and great looks. I rolled my eyes imagining how much attention he got by just walking down the street. He noticed my staring and smirked.

"Then what are you here for? A check up?" He said in a mocking tone and I growled, clenching my hand in a fist and willing myself not to punch him.

"No you fucking bastard." I felt a little of my anger come out and it felt... good. "You're dying. And apparently, I'm here to save your sorry ass." Now, I'm not a swearer, but it seems like the profanities were just running out of my mouth like a tidal wave. Sasuke's emotionless face turned slightly surprised, like he would never expect that from me. I answered his question before he could ask it.

"Yeah, I've changed a lot. Without you." I knew the last part left a mark because his eyes twitched a little, refusing to look at me in the eyes.

"What happened to the Sakura that loved me?" That stupid smirk was back and I forcibly, yanked the covers off of his bed, proceeding to look for a problem and ignoring his question. Instead, I found a scarred body full of brutal markings. I gasped in shock. _What did Orochimaru do to his body?_ Sasuke ignored my horrified gaze and folded his arms.

"She... grew up." I answered honestly as I traced his arm, seeing the dark blood stained gash that was there and noticing how it swelled inhumanely due to a high toxined poison. He flinched at the contact and squeezed his eyes shut. "The only reason I'm letting you live is because it's my job. Nothing more." I felt a hand on my arm and I looked to see Sasuke staring at me.

"Very well, but I'd like you to know the truth." My eyes widened and I slowly backed away from him. I knew all too well what he would say. He was about to say what I had been waiting to hear for my whole childhood, the words that I thought I needed to hear to know that I was wanted.

"No, please don't." I pleaded with him and Sasuke's eyes flashed red, before turning into some new form of sharingan that I had never seen before. My heart was wrenching. He froze me with his genjutsu and before I could dispel his illusion, he said the words that I had been dying for hear for years now. _I still love you. I just couldn't let you be in danger because of me. I was hoping that you would wait for me. _

I ended his illusion and forcefully smacked him in the face before getting to work on healing his arm, already discovering what herbs were needed to cure the poison. Saying nothing, I continued my work, ignoring his penetrating gaze.

"Sakura..." Minutes went by and when he tried to touch my arm again, I forcefully shoved him away. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Sasuke, you hurt me so much. I cried for years, waiting for you to come back and say those words to me, but I'm a different person now... and you are no longer a part of my life." The words struck him hard and for a split second I felt horrible. Revenge is a nice thought but it doesn't cover up the hole in your heart and I'm sure Sasuke realizes that now, but refuses to put it in the open. But I'm not going to fill up the hole.

We were both in a state of silence as I opened the draw to one of the cabinets in the room and pulled out several herbs, rubbing them together and then added chakra to it before I placed it on his infected arm, making him grunt in pain.

"But you still love me." It was more of a statement than a question and I froze, unknown emotions running through my body. After all of these years, I was still undoubtly in love with him, but I had lived in a way where he was dead in my mind and I had hoped that he would never return so I could live my life peacefully. Some kind of luck I have.

"Yes. I do." Finally answering after a few minutes and began wrapping the cured wound in a safe bandage. Then the unexpected happened, Sasuke reached up with his other hand and pulled my face down. Giving me an almost pleading face.

"Then please, love me. Please?" He sounded almost like a young boy crying for his mother and that's when I realized that's all he really was. A young boy trying to find the love that he lost to fill back up his heart and for the first time, I considered it.

"I- I can't Sasuke-kun. At least, not now." My hands found his cheeks and I almost kissed him, before quickly pulling away and backing away from his bed.

"I'll check up on you tomorrow." I said I my professional voice again and he smirked at me, giving me an answer that had many different hidden meanings.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
